1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-wheeled vehicle and in particular a power assisted three-wheeled vehicle.
2. Background
Transportation, and particularly routine local daily transportation, such as to and from work, is an expensive necessity for many people. The costs to poses and operate an automobile are extremely high and have risen dramatically in recent years. In addition, automobiles create congestion on the roadways and locating a parking location can be trying. Furthermore, automobiles provide no means for physical exercise and pollute the environment and burn fossil fuels, a limited resource.
For many people, the commute to work is no more than about 10 miles making it practical for them to use human powered forms of transportation, such as a bicycle. However, some people are uncomfortable on bicycles, as a two wheeled vehicle requires the rider to maintain their balance. Many people fear they will lose their balance riding a bicycle and wreck and are uncomfortable riding along with automobiles as a bicycle provide no protection for the rider. In addition, bicycles do not provide a person with protection from the weather, including wind, rain, snow, and the cold, leaving them looking disheveled when they arrive at their location. Furthermore, bicycling can be very strenuous, especially during uphill climbs, and can leave a person sweating and feeling drained when they arrive at their destination.
Electric bicycles (eBikes) have made gains for use as personal transportation due to low cost, effectiveness in dense urban areas, use for the “last mile,” and personal and societal health benefits. However, as with standard bicycles, many people are uncomfortable operating them on busy roads, fear they may wreck, and there is no protection from the elements or from other vehicles. Furthermore, bicycles provide limited to no cargo carrying capacity. As yet, attempts to provide both the advantages of an eBike and a car in one vehicle have resulted in an amalgamation that effectively provides neither.
There exists a need for a vehicle that is stable, whereby a person can operate it without needing to keep their balance, provides protection from other vehicles and the elements, provides some cargo capacity, is power assisted providing an opportunity to exercise and low cost to own and operate.